Just Another Stolen Body
by Blossomsarefalling
Summary: So, we prevailed, as always. Demons took over the earth blahblahblah. But, as always, the Human civilisation survived and I am ready to kill it off...again. My name is Kamillia. Fighter, killer and a war machine. This is my story. (hey, sorta futuristic story. More will be coming. I would love it if you could comment on stuff that I may need to improve. Thanks for reading)
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Nicky cursed, "Why the heck did it have to start raining today!"

I bitterly laughed at him but got up from where I had been sitting. The rain harshly pelted us, making the earth underneath us slick with its red blood.

"Come on," I said, extending a hand and offering to help him up. He made a face at me and got up himself. Already his white t-shirt was soaked, its usual bright whiteness replaced with a dark shade of red from the rain.

"And just when you where wearing your good shirt," I mimicked cruelly.

He glared at me, his round bright red eyes boring into my skull, but he instantly smiled: "I hate it when it rains blood."

The cliff that we had been dangling our legs over was getting unstable and we walked back to his car. He opened the drivers door and jumped in, sliding behind the wheel with ease, while I clamored in with the grace of a cat with its legs tired together (which is the most ungraceful thing ever), hitting my head several times. Now it was my time to curse. He smiled with concern at me: "Still not used to your new body, aren't you?"

I glared. "Hurry up, I want to get home before the vultures come."

He laughed at me and started the car. He drove his way back onto the road, which was cracked and broken. The windscreen whippers had a hard time flicking the blood away and the sky was dark from the gigantic clouds.

He turned to me. His eyes where are bright shade of red. We could almost pass as humans. But there are no longer any humans.

"So," he said, turning sharply and ignoring a broken 'stop' sign, "Are you ever going to go back to Training? They miss you, you know."

He knew how much the situation upset me, and even talking about it almost reduced me to tears, but he continued: "It re-"

"No!" I said, cutting him off sharply. "Not after what happened. Never again." I looked out the window, ignoring his gaze.

He pulled up next to a large white house. We had made no moves to change the way humans had built there houses because we liked them. I made a move to get out of the car. He put a hand on my arm and stopped me. I glanced back at Nicky. His eyes where sad and his face was marked with an uncharacteristic frown.

"I miss you, ok? It's not just the others. I miss you too. Come back. Train again. Please? For me?"

No. Never. I pulled my arm away from him, not in shock, but in disgust. "If it was not for you," I screamed, letting go of my anger, "I would still be there. If i wasn't for you and your sucky aim, I would still have my old body. You KILLED ME!"

His eyes turned cold and hard.

"Wrong!" He growled.

"Wrong? How the heck am I wrong?" I shrieked.

"I didn't kill you," his voice was icy and cold. "I killed the body you where inhabiting. It was old and horrible anyway. I just did you a favor."

I couldn't even bring myself to respond. I jumped out of the car, landing in a large puddle of blood, but I didn't care. I slammed the door of the car hard. He glared at me through the windscreen and I glared back. For minutes we stood there, my jumper and my ugg boots being soaked. With a barley audible curse from behind the screen, he broke eye contact and drove off, the car kicking up blood.

I snarled and turned around, walking into my family's house.

"I'm home, though you probably don't care and will just tell me lies for the rest of my life!" I called dramatically. Our house was highly furnished with- i wont tell you what we put on our walls, because it would probably scare you to death- Stubble noises came from the kitchen, and I made the deduction that mother was trying to cook her "Trust me, its not burnt, just sun tanned" dinner again.

I stood in the hall, sighing.

It was only them when a photo frame that was dropped on the floor caught my attention. I picked it up, my hands turning it over with delicately. I must say, I loved photos. The way humans had created a device that could capture moments amazed me. I turned the frame over. It was a picture of a family. The family consisted of one children, a mother and a father. There was also a family friend. I smiled, running my fingers along the fame, leaving red marks, staring at the girl in it. Her hair was a bleached blonde and her eyes where a dark green. From her ears hung expensive jewelry. She wore a singlet and blue jeans. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

Me.

Well, thats a lie. It wasn't exactly me. The body was me, but her thoughts where not. Just as I was thinking this, my mother appeared behind me.

"Such a nice family," she said, almost dreamily. "They where so nice to let us take over. Although, they didn't have much chance." She chuckled.

"Dinner's ready," she smiled cheerfully and left me, returning to the kitchen.

I smiled at the picture. She was right.

They didn't have much chance at surviving anyway. My smile turned cruel, and, in a burst of pride and rage, I threw the picture to the ground.

"Coming mother. Are we having steak again?" I said sweetly, walking away.

A large crack had appeared in the glass of the frame. The crack ran though the girls face, distorting it.

I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold wind brushed against my legs as I walked up the street. The pavement, as always, was cracked and rats scampered in and out of shadows. Dark clouds from the yesterday's rain shimmered overhead. I hugged my hoody closer around me, shivering slightly, my mother talked with enthusiasm about a new weapon that she had ordered and I nodded and pretend to listen. I had traded my uggs for sneakers today, and wore shorts instead of my usual long pants. I walked with my head down, my red eyes scanning the path, my words laced with boredom.

"And I mean, you could KILL someone with this knife. And you can use it in the kitchen as well!" Mother exclaimed, making hand gestures to show the way she would use it. It couldn't help but smile. We were a dangerous race, full of malice, evil and slyness, but that didn't mean that we didn't get exited about weapons of torture. We were not _always_ stone faced, red eyed, monsters.

I watched my mother with eyes full of admiration. She had been trying her hardest to spend time with me after my...accident. I knew that she was disappointed, though. I used to be the best Hunter we had. I could kill a fly with a gun from meters away and could snake my way into anyone's mind. In fact, if i hadn't dropped out, in a couple of months I would have been promoted to an trainer leader.

I was drawn from my thoughts as my mother pointed to a small shop window. The shop was a dull shade of pink and the window was fogging but you could still see the arrangement of armor and weapons inside. A sign on the top said: "Bill's House Of Weapons."

"I'm just going to be in there," she said, patting me on the shoulder.

She dug out a $50 note and handed it to me.

"Go have a look around," she said, patting my on the shoulder.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you," I mumbled.

She grinned and started walking away from the street, her heels clacking against the tar. We where a wealthy family, high In power and money. We did not boast (almost) but we took it all for granted.

I looked at my surroundings. There was nothing I wanted to do or part take in. The roads where empty and little to no shops littered the road. Sighing, I did what I usually did when I was bored, sat in an alley and waited for my parents to come back.

The alley was just in-between a book shop and a barbers shop. A small dub step lay at the entrance and I plopped down next to it, letting myself slide against the wall till finally I hit the bottom. My blonde hair fell around my shoulders in waves and my eyes where cast upwards, watching the sky. It was only until I heard a whimper did I realize I was not alone in this alley. I jumped up immediately. Stumbling a few steps but I regained my balance quickly and shifted into a fighting stance. As much as I hated it, Nicky was right: I was not used to this body. It was like an unbalanced sword.

I looked around, scanning every inch of the place for a source of the sound. My eyes rested on a lump of ragged material that lay next to to the dumpster, right next to where I had been sitting. The ragged material had legs, arms and hair. It was facing the wall, not looking at me. I sucked in my breath in surprise. I had heard that some families where not wealthily like ours, but I didn't know it was _this _bad. I knelt back down on the ground, determined to help the figure.

"Hey," I said, reaching out to her. "Hey, it's alright you don't have to be afraid of me. I can help."

"Really?" Came a small voice from the figure, which was sniffling.

"Yeah, I promise. Come on, just turn around and we can find your parents and…"

She did turn around then. But there was something different about her.

Her eyes where blue.

Human.

Everything in my mind screamed: But humans don't exist. We killed them! But here, right in front of me, sniffling like she had just woken from a bad nightmare, was a human.

My mind was turning gears, running like a motor like it did when I was in battle. I had to help her, I had promised to help her and…if I helped her that means that I might find more humans! Then, I could tell my leader and I would earn my rank again, without having to go back to training.

I grinned.

"Listen, I can get you to the boundary of our village. There is a large forest there that you can hide in. What is your name, sweety?" I whispered.

She looked at me, her face grimy with sweat and dirt, her stink clouding my nostril.

"M-my name is Lily. Who are you?" She said curiosity.

"Hi Lily. It's so nice to meet you. My name is Kamillia. Take my hand and run."

I extended my hand and she took it, her small fingers pressing into mine. She was shaking slightly out of fear.

"Now, we just can't let anyone see us." My eyes kept being drawn back to hers, which were a big, bright blue. "Don't make a sound, ok? We can get you through here if you be quiet."

Lily nodded, her eyes wide. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking on it.

I walked forwards, getting to the end of the valley. I poked my head out. The streets where empty. Sighing out of relief, I pulled her out behind me.

"Now, walk fast, hurry!" I said, pulling her into a trot. I ran like I was stuck in honey. With the girl by my side, I could do no more then jog. "Come on!" I whispered harshly.

But it was too late.

Immediately, the door of "Nico's House of Weapons" burst open. Laughter rang forth as my mother and Nico laughed over methods of torture. There laughter fell short when they saw me. Nico was the first to speak. Well, yell: "HUMAN. SHE IS HELPING A HUMAN!"

The yell rang through the whole street, rebounding of every surface. My mother looked at me in shock, but, with a colorful curse, I tugged the girl along.

"Come on! If we can just get to the border, we will be fine. You will be safe."

I knew my way around town like a bee in its nest but it was not long till I heard the wailing sirens of the "Police" behind me. I pulled her into an alley, helped her jump the fence and kept on running. Through windows, empty houses, shops and alley ways did we run. One word continently going through my head:

_run. just run_.

I knew that the penalty of being caught with a human was death, even though we thought that there was none left. It was not soon after the police sirens did I hear one of our aircrafts overhead. Its bright spotlight pieced the darkness of the cloud and searched for us. Its light like an eyeball of a gigantic monster. Sweat poured off me in waves and my blonde hair was ruffled and in knot.

It was when we where running down a small street did it happen.

I came to the end of the street, ready to jump over the wire at the end of it. The girl ran behind me. I got to the end, crouching as I was about to jump and

I had a hard time halting myself before I reached the brick wall. Instead of the easy wire at the end, there was a large and unpenatritable brick wall. It rose several meters, wedged between two houses.

I was trapped.

The white light was slowly making its way up the street, sirens screamed, the world was dark and the sun had set. I turned back to the girl, frantic. She just stood there, shaking. She knew we where done for.

I heard the heavy booted steps of the Police behind us, slamming open every door and searching every shadow. One appeared at the end of the alleyway and shouted, calling the others. The spotlight had found me, and over the speakers I heard: BACK AWAY FROM THE HUMAN. DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND BACK AWAY FROM THE HUMAN. RESITE ARREST AND WE WILL SHOOT.

There was nothing I could do. The girl was frozen, her large eyes pleading. I knelt by her, dropping her hand.

"You said you could help! You promised!" She whispered, tears streaming down her face, traumatized.

"I am so sorry. I can't run away from my own race." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I knew what they would do to her and I couldn't bear it.

"You Promised!" She whined, her voice turning shrill. She tried to push away from me, she turned away and tried to run. The police where almost near.

"Wait!" I screamed, catching the edge of her shirt. She stopped struggling and turned to me, her blue eyes vacant. "I can still help you. I can help you get away from them." I placed my hand on her chin, as if to catch the tears and placed my other hand behind her neck, cradling her head.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Her dead body hit the ground a second later.

A sharp _Snap_ echoed as her neck was snapped. I told her I would help her get away, death is much more painless then what they where going to do to her.

Her form lay on the ground, and something was pushed into my back.

"Get down! Now!" A police men shouted in my ear.

Tears now spilled down my face and my eyes hurt from the sharp light. Slowly, I released my grip on her body and pressed my head against the dirty tar of the alleyway, tears spilled down my face and my legs hurt from running.

I told you before, we are a merciless, killing race. I did not cry for the girls death. I did not feel sad. All I felt was shame that I had been caught.


End file.
